Icarus
Cough. Ahem. You there. This is an OC from my Custom-Made blog on the fanon wiki. They're supposed to be surprises, so if you would have the courtesy to restrain your wandering eyeballs, I would be much obliged. ESPECIALLY YOU, ECLIPSE! NO PEEKING! . . ... you're still reading... oh Moons... . . stop . . srsly . i mean it . okay fine do whatever you want not like i care This OC was made by '''Kittyluvver', for Eclipse. Do not use without her permission.'' MATURE CONTENT WARNING - I may or may not need this, depending on how this OC turns out, but in the meantime use discretion. Icarus: a male AviWing with a life shrouded in mystery. Currently working as a kindly doctor within the (horrifically mismanaged) Psychiatric Ward of Pyrrhia General Hospital, not even he comprehends the darkness of his own past. For a bout with amnesia has hidden the truth from even him - before his memory had gone, he had been none other the notorious serial killer known as the Shadowkeeper. Memory; the stuff of dreams, shadows in the night, rendering his heart cold and bloodless, tearing his soul asunder. But he had nothing to fear, did he not? For he was Icarus, an ordinary dragon, nothing more; blissful in his ignorance indeed. Description "It doesn't matter, what I can't remember," he whispered, his ghastly reflection gazing back at him from behind the frosted glass of the mirror. "What matters is that I'm here, now. I can start again. I can do good. I can be good." He's about as birdlike as AviWings come; this soft-spoken, sandy-winged dragon with limbs tucked ever-so-neatly in and eyes misty with the fog of things seen and too soon forgotten. There's a certain innocence to his demeanor, a certain naivete to the point of childishness, and you would be a suspicious mind indeed to believe that anything less than the utmost purity of spirit lay behind his wide blue eyes. Personality "Oh Moons," he screamed, broken-eyed, pathetic, cradling his head in paws stained with viscous darkness. "Moons, let me forget. Please. Let me forget." First impressions can be deceptive, can't they? For at first glance Icarus is nothing special, just another plainspoken, polite dragon among thousands in the city of Mountia. He's the good sort of fellow, pleasant and honest, please and thank you, the kind of dragon who might wear his heart on his sleeve and have no secrets past perhaps a weakness for flyball and fluffy animals, the kind of dragon who would never dream of straying from the beaten path. First impression can be deceptive, can't they? History "Maybe it's best not to remember," Wisty replied, quiet-eyed. "When they brought you to us, you had tried to commit suicide. You had wanted to die. So maybe it's best to leave the past in the past. You have a second chance now. Take it." She was right, he knew. And yet curiosity burned in his heart, trembling, fluttering with each new rush of blood through his veins. Icarus had a nice sort of childhood, at least as far as AviWing childhoods go - a nest in a seashore cliffside, an attentive mother who dropped fish into his mouth on the hourly, stiff spring winds to lift his stubby wings when he fledged and learned to fly. For life on the southern shores of the AviWing kingdom was filled with simple joys and simple dragons, dragons who had never seen beyond their small horizons and had no desire to go further. As a tribe AviWings aren't really known for their intellectual acumen or ambition amongst all the populace of Pyrrhia, but Icarus proved to be the exception to the rule. From an early age he delighted in stories of the world beyond the grassy nest and cliffside shores that he knew so well - an interest that his more easily-contented clutchmates and his faithful but unimaginative mother had difficulty understanding. Why? they would him. Life is good here. It's sunny and windy and there's plenty of fish to go around. Why would you ever want to leave? And indeed, Icarus could never quite put it into words, but he knew somewhere deep in his secret heart of hearts that he was meant for more. And then, of course, it all went wrong. Relationships Eldritch Notes from the Kitty Anyway, full refund policy: I am aware that an OC like this is not for everyone. So if he's not up your alley, just say the word and I will take her back and make you a completely new OC - just as long as you are willing to wait. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters